Smoke
You are lucky I am nice! Yesterday I would have filletted you and served you wrapped in seaweed! Teehee" Smoke, Welcome To The Dark Tommorow Overview Appearance Smoke is a parody on many popular anime shows and characters. Her dress is reminiscent of Sailor Moon, and she has Prison Prisms which work in the same way as Pokéballs in Pokémon. She has a figure that most girls have in anime series, and she talks incredibly fast. She also wields a huge sword that highly resembles the Buster Sword ''used by Cloud Strife (but much bigger), a character from ''Final Fantasy VII. Her vampiric fangs may hint to Castlevania. She has long red hair, similar to Jessie from Pokémon, albeit in a very different style (again reminiscent of Sailor Moon). Smoke's hairstyle combined with her swordsmanship skills may also pay homage to the Rurouni Kenshin franchise. Personality Smoke is hyperactive and always talks very fast, something she is aware of. This may be a parody to Japanese animation. She usually screams in an insane way while she speaks. However, it has also been shown she can be quite charming. The episode League of Evil explores her personality a bit more, revealing her interests in serenity trances (meditation, that is) and bathroom tidiness. A Bad Case of the Buglies also reveals Smoke to be, at the very least, a feminist, since she kicks Yang after he says a sexist stereotype phrase. In Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow, after Eradicus unleashes the Dark Tomorrow, everyone's personality is changed. Smoke was also affected by this. During this time, she talked at normal speed( a bit slower), although she still screamed. She was also portrayed as being very nice, encouraging Yang, making him lunch, lending him her sword to fight Eradicus, and explaining how to stop the Dark Tomorrow to him; however, she was still very sensitive about stereotypes, as she kicked Yang out of their house after he blurted out another stereotype phrase. Abilities Smoke is very fast, agile and strong. Her weapon of choice is a huge blue sword. Her other shown power is teleportation in a purple light. Smoke carries purple Prison Prisms. She can also float and fly, and has been shown to be a very proficient fighter. She uses Prison Prisms to, as the name indicates, capture creatures called Forever Friends. Unlike Pokéballs, one Prison Prism can have more than one creature. If the Forever Friend doesn't want to fight, she can force him through a special ring. When a Forever Friend loses a fight, he becomes the winner's property. Her shown friends are: *Fish-Tie-Star-Trousers. When called into battle, he enlarges, becomes monstrous, and is equipped with a buzzsaw fighting style. It was a parody of Patrick Star in'' SpongeBob Squarepants.'' *Blubber-Poo. When called into battle, he takes on the form of a horned-walrus. He can also spit out a basball bat and use it for battle (from episode "Stuck") *Carmen (Smoke-achi). Though his real name is Carmen, he is commonly mistaken for Smoke-achi. *The Gophers.Is in Smoke and Mirrors.Smoke defect them while Yang can't. *Yang. Her forever friend and her boyfriend.But Yang break up with her by trap her and Mirrors in her prisoner prism at the end.(Smoke and Mirrors) *Ultimoose. Had to fight a bat and the dirty laundry. (clothes encounters) Appearances *Smoke and Mirrors *A Bad Case of the Buglies (cameo) *The League of Evil *Stuck *Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow *Worked Stiff *Creeping With the Enemy (cameo) *The Yindianapolis 500 *Clothes Encounters Trivia *Coincidental to the inspiration for her appearance, Smoke's voice actress, Linda Ballantyne (who also provided the voice of both Saranoia and Ella-Mental), is known for her voice work as the titular character in the English Dub of the first season of Sailor Moon.﻿ *The Prison Prisms might be a parody of the poke balls, since Smoke and Mirrors are Japanese anime like characters.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Forever Friends Category:The League of Evil Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Robots